The present invention relates generally to disc drive data storage devices, and more particularly without limitation to attaching radio frequency identification (RFID) tags to disc drives and disc drive subassemblies.
As computer disc drives are manufactured, they pass through a large number of manufacturing processes such as cleaning, assembly, testing, adjustment, inspection and the like. In order to ensure that each disc drive successfully completes each of the large number of manufacturing processes in a proper sequence, a process record is kept for each disc drive.
One known method of keeping process records is to mount a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag on a pallet or product carrier upon which the disc drive is temporarily mounted during manufacturing. The RFID tag has a memory in which product and process information can be stored and read during manufacture using a radio frequency (RF) transceiver.
As manufacturing processes have advanced, manufacturing equipment is now able to handle disc drives without the use of a pallet or carrier. There is a desire to mount the RFID tags to disc drive housings, however, there are a number of design problems encountered in mounting RFID tags to disc drives themselves.
The disc drive housing is metal and tends to shield the RFID tag from reliable communication with its associated transceiver. The tag needs to be removable and reusable, but many removable attachment methods are incompatible with the clean room environment of disc drive manufacture. The die cast disc drive housing is limited as to the size and draft angles of features that can be included for attachment.
RFID tags that can be reusably attached to a disc drive and methods for using such RFID tags with a disc drive are needed that will be compatible with clean room conditions, compatible with die casting limitations, and that will not excessively shield the RFID tag from radio frequency communication.
Disclosed are embodiments of an apparatus and an associated method of attaching the RFID tag assembly to a disc drive. The RFID tag assembly includes an RFID tag and a tag housing attached to the RFID tag. The tag housing includes a post extending outwardly from the RFID tag. The post is shaped to fit in a post hole and space the RFID tag away from a disc drive housing. Resilient material is on the post and adapted to retain the RFID tag assembly in the post hole.
These and various other features as well as advantages which characterize embodiments of the present invention will be apparent upon reading of the following detailed description and review of the associated drawings.